the world is bright, alright
by ninejs
Summary: It's because Rikku's never really had a lot of experience with the other people of Spira caring for or about her... then again, Tidus isn't really from Spira, is he? —tidus & rikku


**hello naughty children, i'm back!**

 **they're supposed to be in guadosalam... i admit that when i was writing, i didn't even think about where they were until i absolutely had to, but i love the scenes in guadosalam so i guess i was subconsciously drawn to have this take place there.**

 **astronomical background: rikku is associated with mercury! mercury, in roman mythology, is the god of. well, like a lot of shit. but, keeping with her character, we'll just point out he was the god of money, thieves, and trickery.**

 **title comes from "my man" from funny girl, but that has nothing to do with this fic. it's just all i could listen to when i wrote it.**

* * *

In a lot of ways, he's the first person who's ever stood up for her - well, the Al Bhed, really, but who cares? Rikku's not into specifics, at least not when it comes to this. Telling meanies like Wakka to can it when it comes to the things they have to say about the Al Bhed is equivalent to standing up for Rikku, at least in her mind.

It's because Rikku's never really had a lot of experience with the other people of Spira caring for or about her.

(Most of them still really don't, and as long as Sin claims lives, she's pretty sure that it will stay the same. Unless, of course, the Al Bhed miraculously save all of Spira... which, considering Operation Mi'ihen and the way _that_ ended, is not going to happen anytime soon, as sad as that makes her.)

 _...Then again, Tidus isn't really from Spira, is he?_

Oh, don't get her wrong, she still doesn't really know how to feel about what he has to say about being from a Zanarkand so similar to that of a thousand years ago, but... sometimes, she thinks that maybe he has to be telling the truth. Despite the fact that Sin's toxin has to have worn off by now, he still asks a million questions a minute. About everything. About the Al Bhed. About what they do, why people don't like them, and then he starts getting deeper and deeper into asking about Yevon, into things that no one really has the answer for.

Normally, Lulu will answer - with a shake of her head, an exasperated sigh, little tells that give Rikku the idea that he does this kind of thing all the time, full of endless curiosity. Tidus seems like he'd have fun excavating random machina with her brother. He'd have a blast just digging things up, excited at even the mere semblance of a surprise.

She wishes that the rest of Spira could have that kind of endless curiosity and excitement, wishes that the summoners, that Yuna, could ever seem that happy for at least a fraction of a second. Sure would make her feel less awful about joining Yuna on her pilgrimage instead of turning her over to Cid to be protected and kept from making the greatest sacrifice.

Oh. There's _that_ , too. She wonders if he knows about that. Rikku worries that he doesn't, with the way he carries on and talks about everything Yuna can do when the journey's over. If he doesn't know, Rikku doesn't have the heart to tell him. It would be like Yuna telling the children that she's not sure if she can beat Sin. Cruel, destroying innocent happiness and excitement like that. Rikku just hopes that the toxin hasn't worn off yet.

"Hey," she's pulled out of her thoughts, snapping her head to the right to see who's asking for her attention.

It's Tidus.

She wonders if he has another question, or if he's maybe going to ask how much longer to Zanarkand again. Truth be told, she doesn't know. Not that she wants to, anyway. She's dreading that part of the journey as much as he's looking forward to it.

When she doesn't respond, he gets antsy. Worried. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she starts, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

She smiles, only slightly amused by the boy's endless curiosity. "I don't know. About everything, I guess."

He plops down next to her, making a whistling noise. "Sounds like a lot of work."

"I just... Do you really think Yunie's gonna go through with it? Marry Seymour, I mean."

She realizes halfway through clarifying that Tidus probably would have only thought about Yuna's potential upcoming marriage. Not about what awaits them in Zanarkand.

"Man, I don't know. I hope not! I mean, that guy..."

He trails off, clearly trying to think of an insult he has yet to use when it comes to Seymour. He doesn't need to clarify, though. She dislikes Seymour just as much as he does.

"It's just weird, is all. I mean, is it weird to think that you should only marry someone if you love them? Like, Lulu said that marriage doesn't always have to be about love," he sighs, "And that... I just can't wrap my head around why you might wanna spend your whole life with someone if you don't even like them."

The whole thing has left him bristled, on edge. It bugs him. A lot.

Tidus looks like he wants to punch the air, swat nonexistent pyreflies around them. He settles, for just a moment, a light going off in his head. And then: "Do the Al Bhed do that? Get married when they don't love each other?"

Rikku doesn't know how to answer. Her gut says no, not with how her parents used to be, how her aunt left despite being disowned because she wanted to be with the man she loved.

"I don't know. The Al Bhed are people in Spira, too. So... it's probably just the same for us." is what she says instead.

Tidus jumps up from his seat, looking like he wants to hit the air again. "Yeah, but aren't you guys supposed to be... the opposite of all the other people of Spira? You guys seem to do what you want!"

She has to laugh at that. "But what if people want to get married for some other reason besides love?"

He sits back down, out of points to argue.

"And besides, we aren't the opposite-!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Just that... you guys tend to do stuff no matter what people say, you know? I think it's cool!"

She struggles to find a response to that, with the way he's jumping around. He's restless, waiting for Yuna to come out, hoping to hear what he wants to hear.

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" she asks.

"Nope! It's like I told you in the beginning. I'm not from Spira. I still don't really understand it, and I still can't wrap my head around why Yevon hates the Al Bhed. I mean, I know _why_ , but I just don't get it. Make sense?"

She nods, wondering if Zanarkand is as different as he says it is. Wondering if maybe his delusional claim is the truth. She's so lost in her thoughts she almost doesn't notice when he starts talking again. Normally, she can keep up with him. Today is not that day.

"I won't tell Wakka, though, promise. Just wish I could make him shut up sometimes. He's a good guy but... I don't know. I think you're a good person, Rikku. I don't believe what Wakka has to say about the Al Bhed."

"I think you're telling the truth about being not from Spira," Rikku finds herself unable to say anything else, full of warmth.

Tidus smiles, big and bright, clearly pleased. She feels her own usual sunny disposition being unable to stay hidden anymore. He's contagious like that. Being around him and Yuna sorta makes her feel like the world is a lot brighter than it seems.

And just maybe that's enough for now.


End file.
